Halo: The Unlikely Alliance
by Fortunate One
Summary: The Elites, grunts, and Hunters are now sided with the humans. The Covenant have taken a particuliar interest in the destroyed Halo, and they need to investigate. Summary sucks, Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

/Halo/  
"The Unlikely Alliance"  
Owned By Bungie  
Not Me…  
Unfortunately

Fortunate One

Clears throat Well, for the record, I do not own anything. I do not even own myself, all I own is my own characters which I don't have many of my own characters in this story so, for the record,

_I do not own…_  
Master Chief Spartan-117

Linda Spartan-058  
Fred Spartan-104  
Will Spartan-043  
The Arbiter  
Sgt. Johnson  
The Sangheili Commander (the white Sangheili that is missing two mandibles in the game, that never dies)  
Cortana  
Commander Keyes (Miranda)  
And any other character from the games/books.

The only thing I own in this would be the nameless people that will appear every so often. Now that the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters are aiding the Humans war effort, there will be some changes throughout the story, and I will be sure to verify the different vehicles and such. For those of you who may not know these...

Elite- Sangheili

Brute- Jeralhanae

Drone- Yanme'e

Engineer/Savant- Huragah

Grunt- Unggoy

Jackal- Kig-yar

Hunter- Lekgolo

Prophet- Prophet

Now that I've finished my mindless rambling and making all of you think I'm crazy onto the story.

Disclaimer: I'm not crazy…………

---------------------------------

As he rounds the corner they first things he notices that are a little out of place is the two towering Sangheili aboard the ship standing in front of Miranda Keyes, most likely talking about the new found alliance. Chief almost drew his SMG at started spitting off shots at the sight of two Hunters traipsing about the ship. That was something he had to get used to. Down the corridor he saw some grunts educating the Tech officers about there suits to better provide the grunts. The grunts were also chirping about there personal favorite topic, that god damn cone on there backs. They were going to make light weight methane tanks for the grunts, that would hold more, or just as much gas. Then he saw two Elites, standing near the four tech officers, teaching them how to recharge and make covenant weaponry, this was a big change, but of coarse Master Chief couldn't stand here all day and watch the ship in a huge disarray all day. This was the turning point of the war, they had a chance now. He continued down to the command duck the hum of computers and the rampant typing and commands flying over the counsels. He continued up the way to hear the White Commander Elite standing next to the Arbiter, his new found ally, introduce himself. The alien tongue sounded to Miranda, and the others nearby, and was quickly translated and re-spoken in English, "I am Jura 'Janaramee, Commander of your new forces. You will find my skills, helpful and necessary to your survival." he seemed to have great pride in himself. Chief would fight along side these two for now. The ship was getting set up and re arranged in a rapid pattern and Master Chief, Johnson, The Arbiter, and Jura 'Janaramee, were going on there first mission together, to prove there alliance. Miranda immediately barked an order into the counsel.

"Call an assembly, there are things we need to discuss…" she stopped and turned to see Master Chief walking up, "Chief, report to the arms bay, there's some new equipment you'll be suited with. The same for you two as well." she said pointing to the Arbiter and 'Janaramee. The three looked at each other turned and walked to the armory bay. After the long walk down they heard screams of joy coming from the bay.

"Oh, Yes! I'm gonna stick me some sucka's with this baby! Can I have this outfitted to a sniper rifle too?" Johnson was happy with the upgrade, but the nod from the tech officer saying 'no' put a small and brief frown on Johnson's face.

"Ah, Spartan-117, Arbiter, and… you are?" he asked pointing to 'Janaramee.

"'Janaramee." he replied in his alien tongue.

"Ok, you are getting some new equipment. Chief, we've attached a small plasma grenade launcher to the Battle Rifle, it can hold 3 plasma grenades and then it needs to be reloaded, there's also an option for a bayonet on the Battle Rifle, but you can't have both unfortunately. Which would you like?" he questioned. Chief looked at Sgt. Johnson grinning.

"I'll take the bayonet, I think we're covered on grenades." he said looking at Johnson. The officer nodded and handed him the Battle Rifle, he slung it over his shoulder, and picked up 6 clips and put them in his ammo belt. He had 6 clips for his SMG, that was safely tucked away in his hip holster. Now that Chief was equip. Two Spartans walked around from the other side of the bay to Chief's surprise. It was Fred, and Linda. Chief smiled beneath his helmet. He noticed that they were as well in the MJOLNIR

Mark VI, Linda Spartan-058 had a Sniper Rifle on her back while Fred Spartan-104 had a Battle Rifle, with the grenade mod, and an SMG on his hip.

"Its good to see you two are still alive." Chief told them, Linda nodded and Fred replied to him.

"We heard of your exploits Chief, sounds like you've been having a rough time until now." he said looking to his new companions.

"I think you've had it worse." he replied pointing to them, they were interrupted by the tech officer who started talking to the Sangheili.

"Ok, now. We've taken the cloaking devices from your suits and checked them out. We've shortened the recharge time and implanted duplicates into the Spartan units. Chief, go get outfitted with the cloak while I take care of these two. We managed to make a suitable re-charger for your weapons, we also made it so the Energy sword will recharge on its own, slowly but it will re-charge. This was something 'Janaramee was pleased with immensely. Now, we've managed to scrounge up batteries for the Carbine, but don't waste your shots with it. We only have so many. What do you want, we have the Plasma Rifle, Carbine, and the sword.?" 'Janaramee replied by picking up his energy sword and a Plasma Rifle. Unlike most Sangheili the Arbiter favored the Carbine over the Plasma Rifle.

"I'll take the Carbine and an Energy Sword." he told the officer and they were handed to him. Chief came back around the corner and stood amongst the other Spartans. The officer smiled. They had a chance now. They had a chance.

"Now, get to the briefing room. Master Chief Spartan-117, Linda Spartan-058, Fred Spartan-104, Sgt. A.J. Johnson, Arbiter, and Special Operative Commander 'Janaramee, report to the briefing room immediately. Miranda will speak with you about your mission." The group turned and walked down the hallway, as the group passed the bystanders in the hallways, the UNSC marines would smile at the sight of the group, the Unggoy would clap and dance, while the Sangheili would grunt respectfully at the 'demon' and his human companions and nod there heads to the Sangheili, while Lekgolo would just glare respectfully at them.

Once they reached the briefing room they noticed immediately in the room, there was another Spartan sitting in one of the metallic silver bowl shaped chairs loading his weapons. He looked up when he realized someone else was in the room.

"Will?" questioned Fred. As the others moved into the room to take seats.

"Yeah, the Tech Officers were questioning me about the Mark VI armor." he informed while slipping the SMG into his hip holster. Chief nodded his head towards Will. Will smiled underneath his helmet. "I heard what you've been up to, and it looks like we get to work together now. Good to see you've made some friends Chief." he looked at the Elites, that chose to stand instead.

"Sit down you two Spl…" Johnson stopped himself from finishing the sentence, no more insulting the Elites… damn. That was going to be hard to get used to for Johnson at least.

"Watch your tongue human." warned the Arbiter. The small argument ended when Miranda walked into the room and up to the front. She looked across the room, in the first chair on the right was Will, then Master Chief was seated next to Will watching Miranda closely, to his left was Linda she was looking at Chief and Will, next to her was Fred who had his hand placed firmly on the SMG in its holster, Chief noticed and thought he was nervous about something, but unsure of what. Next to Fred was Sergeant Johnson, he was resting an arm on his modified Battle Rifle. The Elites chose to stand, The Arbiter was staring intently at Miranda awaiting the mission, while 'Janaramee was looking warily around the room.

"Well, its good to see you all. Now, we have received word that five shuttles full Elites, Grunts and Hunters were shot down on an attempt to escape the Covenant forces. We don't know if any have survived but we need soldiers willing to fight. We need you to land on the destroyed Halo, and investigate and see if there are any still alive. Because of how Halo was destroyed it is superheated. Because of the heat we can only send soldiers with armor that can withstand such temperatures. We have the Sgt. helping because he will be outfitted in some heat resistant armor, in order to assist you he'll need it. He's also a valuable soldier. We highly doubt that there are many surviving troops but we still need to save whatever we can. The Arbiter has provided us with a Covenant shuttle that can take you straight into the destroyed Halo without drawing unwanted attention. One more thing, be careful. We have detected full scale covenant and flood activity on the ring. The Covenant are trying to cool Halo down, why we don't know, find out if you can. Good luck." At the last word they all stood up and walked down the halls to the lift, some conversations were fluttering through the halls about there mission, parts that marines and covenant had over heard and started spreading.

The Covenant Shuttle shook violently as it entered the orbit around Halo, the ship was cloaked so they wouldn't attract any attention. The crew onboard checked their weapons and the supplies they had for this mission. They were a little jumpy about this new alliance and unsure. But they were going to have to get used to it. "Alright, the best way to handle this is to split into groups, if there's heavy Covenant and flood activity here, it'd be best to move in small groups to avoid detection." suggested Master Chief "Now, who's going with who?" everyone glanced at one another, then back at Chief.

"I'll work with the demon." volunteered the Arbiter. "I mean, Master Chief." he corrected himself quickly. They all glanced at each other then Chief nodded approvingly, at the team.

"I'd like to fight along side a Spartan for once as well, and see how powerful they really are." 'Janaramee informed them stepping up in front of Fred.

"Sgt. Johnson, you and Linda work together, we need a sniper team, just in case…" Chief

commanded the two.

"That leaves me… who do I go with?" Will questioned a feeling a little left out.

"Go with 'Janaramee and Fred, if anything happens contact one of us and get back to your pod, for extraction and we'll all rendezvous here." commanded Chief. Will nodded then walked up to 'Janaramee and Fred. Master Chief turned and stepped into the launch pod, the Arbiter climbed in behind him. It plummeted through the atmosphere cutting through it like a blade, the pod hit the surface violently sliding about twenty feet then falling off a small ledge before the two got out, new memories had resurfaced for the two. They landed near the Control Room, Chief's mind brought back memories of the flood attack here. He didn't want to fight that kind of evil ever again, but he didn't have a choice. The Arbiter had bitter thoughts of revenge while stepping out of the pod, he could kill him, and say a flood got him. He could, and it'd be so easy. He suppressed the thought from resurfacing, exacting revenge would only lead to much worse conditions. Because he was a valiant warrior, the demon would be respected and not killed. It was an 'honor' to fight with him now.

"Lets, move to the Control Room, there might be something there." The Arbiter commanded while leaping up to the ramp and walking to the top. Chief followed for now, looking at the barren place. What was once snow and ice was not superheated water and melted metal, the once gray structure is now crumbled rock and melted metal. 'And flood are still here? Doesn't look like it.' thought Chief 'He wasn't about to question, the flood were smart in a way. He felt eyes watching him, which shook him to his very core.

"I smell something all too familiar dem… Master Chief. The smell of the flood. They're here, I suggest your ready your weapons." he offered his advice while quickly pulling the energy sword off his belt and resting his finger on the activation switch. Chief reached around his back turning the safety off his Battle Rifle, and fastening the bayonet. At this moment five flood dropped down from over head. Chief rolled to the side and unloaded nine bullets into the first. It screamed and gargled blood as it fell to the ground. Another went for Chief, it charged at him full speed. He stabbed the bayonet into the creature's head (or what used to be its head) placed a plasma grenade on its chest and kicked it over the edge. The elegant blue flash irrupted before the body hit the ground. The Arbiter ignited his sword, it crackled to life expelling fresh energy, he poised himself in the same way all Elites do. He brought the sword through the creatures side splattering blood against the wall, and his armor. It stumbled to the ground, with little time to react to a second attack, the Arbiter drove the blade into another's chest and pushed upward, slicing its upper torso in half, its green blood poured out along the ramp. The third and final one attacked the Arbiter, it lashed him in the face with its long tentacles, he recoiled and his shields flashing bright orange at the impact. The flood prepared to swing again with its massive tentacles but, Chief took the moment to unload rounds into it. His shots drove wholes through its body splattering blood and it dropped to the ground, with a small scream.

The Arbiter nodded at Chief respectfully, and as a sign of thanks. He nodded back and they could no longer walk from here, they had to climb up to the top of the destroyed structure. The two got firm grips and moved one arm and leg at a time up to the top of the broken structure. Chief checked his grip and moved upward advancing ahead of the Arbiter. A rock pulled from his grip, it couldn't support his weight, he stumbled backward, waving his arms about trying to maintain balance, but his efforts were futile. He tumbled backwards rolling down the crumbled edge, he tore a hole through the base of the structure, making a loud thud at the bottom. It was too dark and deep to see the bottom, or the Chief. "Demon!? Demon!? Demon!?" his Sangheili friend shouted, waiting for a response but there was none. From this point his best option was to climb to the top and then contact the others.

After reaching the top he contacted them on the com. "The Demon fell and crashed into the base of the structure, and he broke a hole through it and landed somewhere. I can't tell where he is and there was no response." the com was silent for a few moments then he heard blaster fire and growls of rage irrupt over the com.

"Things are really bad here Arbiter. Continue on your objective. Check the Control room to see what exactly is going on here, then check Chief's sta…" Johnson was cut-off by his own gunfire and turned off his com. He had to assume things were going really bad for him and Linda. He proceeded on to the doors to the Control room, poised and ready to ignite his blade at any moment. He walked to the door, it was melted and molten. There was no way in through here, but perhaps the hole Chief made would serve a greater purpose.

He jumped down to the bottom and activated his cloak. He hit the bottom with a loud thud, and looked about. Chief no where in sight. He moved in the direction the control room would be at. He strained his eyes to see, suddenly a blue flare chased the shadows away. He saw Chief the bright blue flare from the plasma grenade, raised in hand ready to be thrown. It stuck to its target, a rather strange looking creature. It was black and had bright green eyes. It looked a lot like a Sangheili, but deformed in someway. The plasma flashed and sparked shooting lightning bolts around the vicinity of the grenade. The creature screamed, as it smacked against a wall. Bright neon green blood splattered on the wall. The creature got up and lunged at Chief. With its unusually long left arm it smacked his Battle Rifle out of his grip, his shields flickered bringing light to this place of darkness. Chief reached for his SMG, but the creature knocked that away as well. The Arbiter had to help. He ignited his trusty weapon, energy crackled at its ignition, he then rushed forward, he crossed his right arm over to his left side and swung the sword as hard as he could, the blade seared and melted its flesh, spilling bright neon green blood all about the room. Its body split in two and fell to the ground, lighting the area even more with blood.

"What… was that…?" Chief questioned falling to one knee and picking up his weapon. He went to turn the light on his Battle Rifle and a voice came to ear.

"Battle Rifle severely damaged, light not operational, chamber jammed. Weapon no longer functional." the mechanical voice came from the gun. Must have been another modification. He removed the bayonet from his Battle Rifle, his only remaining weapon, he dropped the gun, and his SMG was lost in the darkness. Chief ignited a plasma grenade and moved close to the creature. It generated enough light for him to catch a glimpse of the creature, before he had to rid himself of the grenade. Its elegant blue light grew brighter and flashed sending strands out lighting about the area. The only thing he found strange about the creature was the black collar around its neck. It was dark black and it had three buttons on it, and some type of transmitter or receiver it seemed. On the other side there was also some type of latch.

"This proves something to us. The Flood adapt to the environment. Like all of nature does. If it got in here, then we can get out." thought aloud the Master Chief. "It looks like all of the weapons that were here have been destroyed." the Arbiter looked at him and disengaged his sword, and reaching over to his side taking another sword off his belt.

"I always keep a spare." he said handing him the sacred weapon. Chief nodded a thanks and slipped the bayonet into his belt and taking in hand the sword. It crackled to life in his hand casting some shadows away, the two could now at least see enough to move around safely. They moved around cautiously, the five minute timer on there cloaks seemed life threatening at times. Bright neon green eyes flashed all around, these flood… flood made of shadows, to stupid to know what the floating swords meant, yet smart enough to survive, kill, and learn. They made there way to a hole in the wall that lead them to the bottom of the Control Room. Directly upwards on the main deck they saw a dark figure standing there at the controls. They looked about and noticed parts of the wall they could climb. After climbing the long way up the cloaks crackled and fizzed out the two once again visible. Once they reached the top the dark figure moved towards them, it was a black Elite. "My brother! Did any others survive?" the Elite never answered and moved forward pulling a familiar object from his belt and pressing a switch, it crackled to life. The blue blade flashing its brilliant colors.

"I'm no brother of yours Sangheili." the Black Sangheili informed. "The flood… can be used as a weapon to destroy the Covenant, and the 'Prophets' those bastards deserve to suffer for ages to come! They lead many of us to battle dieing for nothing but lies. You two are not part of my clan, my warriors and must be killed." the Sangheili moved closer to them.

"Your clan?" the Arbiter questioned.

"Some of us, the Sangheili that survived decided to take control and tame these beasts and use them against the Prophets. You're wasting your time here. We're going to kill the others and then exact our revenge on the UNSC and the Prophets!" he widened his mandibles into what looked like a grin.

"You're mind is corrupted and diluted! You must be slain!" yelled the furious Arbiter. He rushed forward swinging his arm upward, the Dark Elite was swift enough to block the attack and knock him backwards, pointing the tip of his blade in his face.

"We have to take him together." Chief rushed forward ignited his weapon and slashing the enemy's blade out of the Arbiter's face. He got up and crouched into a lung position, the Chief raised and arm over head. The Dark Elite crouched down low and placed a hand on the floor, letting the tip of his blade singe the floor. The smell of burning glass, and metal filled the room. The three all moved forward at one time, the Arbiter and Master Chief both landed successful blows and managed to block the Elites attacks. It roared in pain, as it wildly swung attempting to hit Chief, the blade came dangerously close to Chief's head, but he managed to bring his blade up to parry the attack. The Elite forced all his strength on Chief trying to force his grip loose. He reached over with his left hand and slipped the bayonet out of his belt and viciously pierced it into the Elites stomach. It hunched over and roared in great pain grabbing the handle of the bayonet, violet blood seeped out of the gaping wound. The blood began rushing even more as it worked the blade free.

The gaping hole gushed blood like a fountain, and in a final roar of pain, "You two will pay for this!" the Dark Elite leapt over the edge and plummeted to the floor. He got up and ran leaving a nice trail for them to follow.

"You check the Counsel, I'm going after him!" the Arbiter leapt over the side, impacting the bottom and activating his cloak to follow the trail safely.

---------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it please Read and Review. I do know I need to be a little more descriptive, sorry. I'm working on it. I also need to decrease the amount of times I use, then, and ext… sorry, I'm working on it. I haven't written in a while so my writing is a little… 'rusty' Anyway, thank you for reading. I did have several stories written on Fan Fiction. Net but I made a new screen name. Then I forgot the password. So, I couldn't do anything about that.

NOTICE  
I do own two characters so far…  
The Black Elite (Sangheili) which he will be named at a later time (next chapter)  
Evolved Flood

Fortunate One


	2. Infection

Halo  
"The Unlikely Alliance"  
-Infection-  
Owned By Bungie  
Not Me…  
Unfortunately

Fortunate One

_I **do** **not** own…_  
Master Chief Spartan-117

Linda Spartan-058  
Fred Spartan-104  
Will Spartan-043  
The Arbiter  
Sergeant Johnson  
The Sangheili Commander (I've decided to name him 'Janaramee, not his real name mind you)  
Cortana  
Commander Keyes (Miranda)  
And any other character from the games/books.

_I** do **own…_

Faith

'Zeramee

'Curamee

Shadow Flood

mike- You need to read more huh? I guess I need to type more.

Oni- Well, I want the characters to stay "in-character" but chief will be a little out of character.

kibbiekoo31- Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Inquisitor Arnolis- Thanks, the most important thing for me about this was the storyline  
Tom T. Thomson- I'll try to update often.

Warior- I look forward to writing more and getting more reviews.

Fortunate One- To all that did review, I thank you! To all that didn't and read it anyway I gggrrrr at you.

-

Once again I will blabber some more to put you in extreme annoyance because I'm taking up some more of your time, valuable time that you could use to read my fic, but since I'm typing text here, you decide to read it and can't read my fic, therefore taking even more of your time up from reading a good fic.

Disclaimer

I own Halo, yeah that's right. Listening to me when I say this is like not believing the fat man in jail when he says "When you drop the soap I'll be right behind you."

NOTE: I'm going to say that they retrieved Cortana from the Halo, but I'm not sure, if you know please tell me. She isn't with Chief at this current time.

Well, now that I've wasted enough time, here's the fic.

-

Chief rushed to the counsel, he pulled a small wire from the side of his helmet that Cortana would be in, he plugged it into the counsel and numbers flashed and the world around him vanished. Text came up displaying some cameras and status.

:INFECTION LEVELS HIGH

:ACTIVATION HIGHLY RECOMMENDED

:INFECTION MUST BE STOPPED IMMEDIATELY

:THE FLOOD HAVE SPREAD TO ALL SECTORS

:FLOOD HAVE BREACHED THE HULL

:WARNING FLOOD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO EXIT

:FLOOD CONTAMINATION HAS SPREAD

:FLOOD HAVE BREACHED THE STATION

:FLOOD LEVELS DECREASING

:CONTAMINATION CONTROLLED

Contamination Controlled? But how? The flood where crawling all over the place? How can the ring… Halo not be able to detect them? He copied the data and removed the wire, placing it back into his helm. The only thing he found funny about it was the Date and Time on the visual was blurry and flickering making it ineligible.

Commander Keyes, needed to see this information he thought to himself, he tried to contact the others to tell them he found some information, but there was no response he tried again and again, something was wrong, he needed to round up the others and get back aboard the ship. The com link did nothing but fizz and crackle every time he tried to contact the team. Something could be interfering with it, but what?

Chief walked to where that Elite was standing, and looked in the downward direction he was so intently staring in. He noticed thousands of green beaming eyes glaring at him, but they seemed to be looking through rather than at him. Maybe, maybe these flood can evade the detection of the Halo? But since they seemed to have adapted to the darkness in this area, maybe other flood have changed in strange was as well. There was no way to be sure. This might be one of the areas the covenant managed to cool down. It was to dark here to be a superheated flaming oven. He leapt over the side, falling quickly to the ground at the bottom, with a large thud, indentations of his feet were all that he left behind. The dark room was filled with neon eyes, all glaring at him, staring at him like he was a full coarse meal fresh out of the oven, Chief did what any human would do in a situation like this… he turned his cloak on and ran like Jesus himself was after him.

-

The Arbiter crouched down low, letting his chest touch the ground, placing both hands on the floor and his head barely hovering above the hard steel plated floor, he widened his mandibles in a sly grin and peered around the corner, his prey, his enemy, just in view. The Dark Elite was tending to his wounds, he ran all the way to a rag-tag medical station, the Arbiter was going to observe him for a few moments, follow him to his 'clan' then spill his sacred blood in all glory. The retched creatures blood and the smell of mind numbingly powerful medical supplies filled the room. The Arbiter's cloak shimmered a brilliant glow when it powered down, flashing, lighting the room for a mere second, then slowly vanishing to darkness. The Sangheili screamed in rage as it whipped the medical supplies across the room, they clattered to the floor. "I will have my revenge! That bastard! That Spartan! That fools heresy!" he was in pure rage, he was indeed a powerful and shamed Sangheili, he was shamed because he was beaten by a 'Heretic' and a Spartan. The Arbiter and his followers were considered, 'heretics' for siding with the humans, and not helping with the eradication of them all. At this moment two Elites walked in, wearing the white armor and the highly adorned helmets that the Elders wear. Each with a sword in hand, and a sneer of devotion. The commander, their boss, that insignificant fool in the black armor, slowly stood up. He grabbed his cloak and flipped it through the air onto his shoulders, it elegantly shimmered in the dim light.

"Faith, we have taken two of the shuttles, some walk the path of heresy others joined our forces!" one of the Elders spoke like he was in all glory with such a small victory. The Arbiter assumed that this 'Sangheili' foolishly called himself 'Faith' although it did make sense.

"What of the Heretics?" asked their commander.

"They're in a firing line." sneered one of the Elders.

"Hmmm, I want them headless! They need to die like the fools they really are." Faith informed them, he finally calmed down a bit from his recent defeat. The Arbiter retracted himself around the corner, fully hiding his body from view, disappearing as if he was never there, like a shadow when there is no sun. He tried his com link, but nothing replied but the irritating laughter of Faith. "My highest rankers, 'Zeramee, 'Curamee, I want you to kill a little green bug for me, the 'Master Chief' that irritating Demon almost killed me in the holy chamber. He must be killed." … 'Holy Chamber' was this 'Faith' creating his own religion? If he was he's a lot stupider than The Arbiter originally believed so. He activated his cloak almost completely turning himself into the darkness. Damn, two choices, save the demon, or save his fellow brethren? It was a decision he didn't want to have to make, just then a voice sounded over the com, this not only distracted the Arbiter, but three foolish Sangheili in the other room. Blaster fire immediately, without question, irrupted around the corner, plasma scoring the room, he dove out of the way and leapt upwards as high as he could, his hand barely caught the ledge, he heaved himself upward, and crawled onto the platform above. Again the voice sounded over the com "Arbiter? Arbiter?" it was 'Janaramee.

"What is it?" he questioned fully irritated at his timing.

"Why wasn't the com working?" his voice crackled with interference, good, this was good timing, he'd save his brethren and 'Janaramee could kill those foolish assassins!

"There's no time! Listen two Elders are going to try and assassinate the demon, I can't contact him, don't ask why they are after him, just kill them, there location is here, hurry!" he said as he punched a button into his radar and a green blip popped up on 'Janaramee's motion sensor, the Arbiter tagged them. He figured it'd be best to just listen to him, everything was chaos here, he himself was attacked by his fellow Sangheili, it was best to obey.

'Janaramee began running as fast and as hard as he could, the heated steep crumbled terrain slowed his advancement on the ever moving beacon. But, then again they did have to other Sangheili sneak aboard for a reason, he opened his com and spoke waiting for their reply. "You need a Spectre? Alright we'll bring a Phantom in, hold on. After that he started to run once again closing the distance barely, but he still was. Moments later a dark shadow descended upon him, he looked up, the Phantom's shadow enveloped him in darkness, it released the Spectre from its clutches and bolted off back to the ship. He climbed aboard the vehicle as did his comrades and used its thrusters to catch his foe.

'Janaramee stepped off the Spectre and got low to the ground, breathing in dust, soot and melted metal, he eyes spied the two Elders sneaking along the edge, he placed a hand on the ledge above and slithered closer to the edge, he looked about, he saw the Chief, he was searching for the rest of the team he figured, he was investigating the area where one of the teams drop pods crashed. Fred and Will crawled up and peered over the edge as well, both poised with a Battle Rifle in hand ready to unleash fire, 'Janaramee nodded his head and pulled himself closer the ledge, "This is my fight…" he told them quietly, "Cover me or Chief if we need cover fire." the two cloaked bastards furthered their position on Chief.

The brilliant shimmer of 'Janaramee's cloak flowed through the air while he quietly slid over the edge, he fell through the air, igniting his blade, it expelled fresh energy, bringing warmth to his hand. 'Zeramee turned but it was all to late, the blue blade cut through sending his limp body to the ground, 'Janaramee sneered at the small victory but it was over yet.

His comrades death gave him the time he needed to react. "Heresy!" he screamed at 'Janaramee, Chief turned to see two Elites fighting, 'Janaramee outwitting the foolish Sangheili. Chief moved to grad his sword, but then he stopped. He knew 'Janaramee's respect, loyalty and honor in battle, he would not interfere in his duel. The blades clashed, two ferocious warriors on each end of the blade, 'Janaramee a sword expert you could say, growling low hum, and his eyes filled with lust for combat. On the other end was 'Curamee an Elder with great prestige in all fields of combat, both fighting for one thing, blood. 'Janaramee struck low at the Elder's gut, spilling the violet blood on the superheated surface, it immediately evaporated, leaving no sign that it was ever there. Shields flickered and cloaks shimmered as they powered down revealing the two competeors. 'Janaramee lunged the blade tip pointing outward, he drove it into 'Curamee, but his shielding activated at the right moment to deflect the blow, and send it the aggressor and his weapon to his left. He spun around slashing him directly in the back, both without shielding, it was time for a death. Will didn't want to lose and ally, so he slammed down on the trigger, three bullets irrupted from the barrel, one struck the ground, but the other two struck the Elite in the eyes, his head wiped backwards, blood running from his eye, he activated his cloak and ran off into the shadows.

"You FOOL! You, you, have taken my honor. One of us were to die if it was me I would die with honor, if I were to die in combat it would be with honor, you have taken my honor foolish human, you interrupted a sacred battle!" the frustrated 'Janaramee screamed with a growl. He flailed his arms out in frustration and leapt up to Will, his eyes gleaming with hate. Fred worriedly pointed his gun at the Elite, ready to open fire. He deactivated the deadly weapon. He then leapt off the side to talk to Chief. He knew that fight was his, he knew he was going to kill the Elder that's why he was angry. Fred shrugged at Will, kind of telling him to just brush it off.

"Thanks." was all Chief managed to get out, when looking at the overly frustrated comrade. Will and Fred jumped down as well they walked up to Chief and both nodded.

"Chief do you know exactly what's happening?" Fred asked stepping up closer.

-

Two sniper rounds cut threw the air planting themselves firmly into the skulls of some Sangheili.

"I thought these slip-shins were on our side?" Johnson said irritated while capping off two more rounds. Linda nodded and then shot some rounds off. Two white elites ran out with Fuel Rods, and took aim. "Oh, you squids are gonna die!" Sarge threatened while diving over the edge and landing on the other side safely out of range. Linda moments later landed right next to him. "Now what?" he said as more shots barraged into the edge, sending metal shards at them. Chief's voice came over the com, Sarge, Linda get out of there, we have bigger problems, meet the rest of us here, a green blip appeared on their radars. "You got it Chief!"

-

About three hours later the whole team was at the cliff edge where the assassins went after Chief. Chief was standing near the pod, intently looking at the valley that was in his view, it was barren rocky and had more sand than the Earth had water. Fred was sitting on the drop pod, looking over at the motionless body of 'Zeramee as if he was waiting for it to move. Will, sat in a rather, oh my god I'm gonna die position quiet a distance away from 'Janaramee who seemed to be still angry at him for being foolish. Sarge was looking over the valley with his sniper sending some rounds off at the flood that inhabited that area, they were red like a blazing fire. Linda was sitting against the wall staring off to who knows where. Behind them all was the Spectre humming quietly while its engines cooled all but the Arbiter where here, all but the Arbiter.

The Arbiter followed Faith all the way to a line of Sangheili, Unggoy, and Lekgolo, there were 8 Sangheili, 10 Unggoy, and 4 Lekgolo, that refused to join there ranks. 5 Sangheili outfitted in white armor, some in Honor Guard and Elder armor, it seemed the higher ranks were more likely to join them, they wanted revenge more so than the lower ranks. The Special Operatives, Honor Guards, White Sangheili, Sword Masters (Gold Elites) and Black Sangheili all seemed to be Faiths followers, the line was just 5 rookie Sangheili, 2 Sword Masters, and 1 White Sangheili. He could only assume that Faith, was a powerful leader, no a born leader, the natural ability to inspire was a powerful asset to any leader. All his forces were mostly high rankers, he also controlled these flood, the flood of shadows, that were implemented into cages near the back of the base. His cloak shimmered and he ran fourth behind the line that his brethren were in. Tied to poles in a barbaric fashion, he used the Bayonet from Chief's rifle, carrying the sent of Faith, he cut the worn rope from the Sword Master, and placed a sword into his hand. He sneered opening his mandibles wide, he growled, filled with vengance, he activated the sacred blade and cut down one of the Betrayers. The Arbiter deactivated his cloak after cutting them all free. The Unggoy ran to some stationary turrets and some grabbed pistols, the Lekgolo rained fire at the enemy, while the Elites, all armed with swords lunged forward cutting one down at a time. Blood sprayed about the battle field, plasma scored and burned the surroundings, while in the center of it all was Faith and the Arbiter, both with swords in hand ready for round two. The floods cages broke open. They started mowing down the Betrayers covering the escape for the freed Allies. The Arbiter whipped a grenade at his opponents feet, he dove to avoid it, and when he looked back up, they were all gone.

-

Chief turned around and saw the Arbiter with some of the Covenant with him, their Covenant Allies. What survived the battle was, 3 rookie Elites (blue), 1 Sword Master (gold), the 1 White Sangheili, 6 Grunts and all 4 Hunters survived the attack. Chief, 'Janaramee, and The Arbiter climbed into that one pod and were pulled back into the ship, since they were the three in command they would be the ones to report. The cautiously stepped out of the pod, not liking at all what they saw… it was there ship but mutated and deformed, infested with flood. "The infection has spread here but how?" asked the startled commander. Two flood jumped from the darkness, there were cut down in no time by the three, obviously the two Elites that they left on board.

"You two grab the equipment, I'll try the com." the Elites nodded and went to Cargo bay.

Chief walked into the cockpit, it was torn apart, it was of no use to them now. 'Janaramee guessed that some infection forms boarded the ship when it came down to drop the Spectre, the others knew this as well. The com links were out of range from Earth, or Commander Keyes, and the ships counsels gone so that leaves no way to communicate with Keyes. With and utterly useless ship, little equipment that wasn't destroyed, an ambitious bastard of an Elite converting there Allies, Thousands of flood, an orbiting Covenant Armada, and no way to contact Commander Keyes. Chiefs been through hell before but this was ridiculous.

-

Bad day much? Yes bad day much. Well, looks like they're in a tight spot I would say. Sorry, this chapter was a bit short but for those that like action its mostly combat anyway, so why complain? So you know Faith's followers will be known as 'Betrayers' and the Covenant (Elites, Grunts and Hunters) that disbanded from the forces will be known as 'Allied Forces' The red flood are called Fire Form. Well, I hope you liked this chapter.

Oh, I am indenting but keeps deleteing my indents, sorry.

Read and Review.

Fortunate One


End file.
